


Untitled Gunn/Nathan ficlet

by lady81bird



Category: Make the Yuletide Gay (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady81bird/pseuds/lady81bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, "Make the Yuletide Gay" has a happy ending. But what happens next? Like, soon that night next, not next year next, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Gunn/Nathan ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is - I wrote this for somebody. Somebody wonderful that recommended this wonderful film. But for the life of me I can't find the LJ username again. Nor the comment. So, please, if you read this? Please tell me so I can put your name here as the source of inspiration. Pretty please? I'm sorry I'm such an airhead.

# Untitled Gunn/Nathan ficlet

# 

It’s really late when they finally get around going to bed. Or really early. Whatever. Not like it really matters, anyway.

What matters is that despite all the mess and stress of the last few days before Olaf is attacked by insomnia. Which, like, he hasn’t had any problems with more or less since the time he started college. Okay, since the time he started sleeping in the same room with Nathan, whatever the sleeping arrangements were.

So. It’s like, weird, that he can’t sleep now. Because he thinks he should be really tired (see: mess and stress of the last few days). But what Olaf actually feels is sort of buzzy. Like there’s electricity fuzzing around all over his skin. Or all under his skin. And yeah, he pretty much knows what this feeling is about and what he would actually like to do, very much, instead of sleeping. But really? His parents’ house, okay, and his Mom has already walked in on them, pretty much, and Olaf does not think he could take another round of the ”Hey, cute underwear!” from her.

So he’s all like, _I will man up and wait until we are back at college in our own room with no Moms anywhere nearby_. But then he hears Nathan shifting in the bottom bunk and sighing in that all too familiar way that Olaf knows all too well and he also knows that it means Nathan is all, like, feeling the buzzing too... And all his good intentions go righ out of the window. He spares a brief moment to hope they – intentions, that is – enjoy themselves on this Holy Christmas Night and climbs down into the bottom bunk with Nathan. Who welcomes Olaf _reaaaally_ enthusiastically (once the first ”Your parents’ house!” and ”We’ll be heard!” and ”No way I want to hear more about my underwear from your Mom!” are past).

And the bunk is not all that big, and they don’t really fit, and it’s dark, beacuse, honestly, turning on the light is just really, really tempting fate, and they do have to keep really, really quiet, and there’s no supplies at hand, because hey, neither of them thought it would come this far, so, bad preparation (not like either of them were Boy Scouts at any age, okay) and it’s really really not perfect. Except it kind of is.

Perfect.


End file.
